The Perfect Soldier
by qtgirl33
Summary: She was a mistake. While her brother's actually do the fighting in the clone wars, she gathers the information to help defeat the separatist. Her name? Aliana, the only girl clone ever made.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is one for the clones. Mostly from the girls POV**

Rex looked at his men training. He shook his head as he saw his men aiming at targets and missing. he had been assigned with Cody and Bly to train shinnies. He hd been having a hard time trying to teach them how to aim properly.

"Try lowering your hand. It might help with tension." he aid to the clone who had still been aiming but hand not yet taken a shot.

"Yes sir." the clone said. Rex saw his arm loosen and when he took the shot it hit the target square in the stomach.

"Not bad." he said and walked to see Cody and Bly walk in, their yellow marks making them stand out from the white in the group.

"How is training going?" Bly asked.

"No good. They're having trouble trying to aim." he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Whats the point of having us teach them when they can teach then on Kamino?"

"Its a good experience." Cody said. The a clone came running toward them.  
"Commander Cody, Captain Rex your needed in the confrence room." the clone said.

Rex and Cody walked to the room where, General's Skywalker, Kenobi, Koon , and Ahsoka were standing around the holo with The chancellor, and Mace Windu.

"General's." Both of them said as they came in.

"Kenobi we need you and Skywalker to go a separatist command center and take back a disc containing all the information of the rebulic and our stratgies." The Chancellor said as a picture of a holo showed up on the scanner.

"We have found out that they are on the Planet Bellassa." Mace said. "We need you two get it back or we are going to have some serious issues."

"Right away master Windu." Skywalker said as.

"May the Force be with you." Mace said as the transmission ended.

"Alright men get ready to pack up." General Skywalker said as he walked out with General Kenobi.

As Rex and Cody headed to the crusier to prepare the 501st leigon, Ahsoka ran up with them.

"Guys is it really true? Did the separatist really get a holo?"

"Unfortunately yes kid." Rex said as they got to the command bridge. As they waited to be briefed, Rex was curious to know what plan the Generals had come up with.

Aliana breathed in the air of Corescant. The familiar scent of smog and fresh air filled her nostrils.

"Aliana come back in, you'll freeze if you stand out there any longer." Senator Halle Burtoni said as she came out. The aged Kaminoan Senator came out as she saw the girl looking at the night sky.

"Yes madame." she said tossing her dark curly hair over her should revealing warm, chocolate, eyes, long eyelashes, and thin/muscular frame, high cheek bones, reddish pink lips, femine hands, thin pointed eye brows. Burtoni smiled.

"When the cloners messed your genes up, Aliana, most were upset until you proved your true potential. While your brother bear the brunt of the work load you do the jobs that will allow them to defeat the separatist's" she said looking at Aliana the female clone.

"I have duties them, you as your handmaiden, and to the Chancellor as his agent." she said smiling and coming in with the senator. Halle smiled.

"We have a meeting with Chancellor to discuss the making of clones. Get dress." she said as she watched the girl. Aliana came back out in a navy blue & white, flowing, dresss that had intricit designs, and she was wearing a Kaminoan pearls on her wrist. 15 to represent the 15 clans of Kamino. She helped the lady get ready for the meeting. As she walked with the Senator the room she saw Senator's Amidala and Organa come out. She kept her head down so they wouldn't recognize her. She kept a watch on the old Kaminoan to make sure she would tire herself out. As she stood loyally to the senator the Chancellor spoke to her.

"Aliana have you gotten the information?" he asked his warm grandfather smiled making her feel safe.

"Yes. Here is the data bits." she said hand him three data pads. He looked at them and smiled.

"You have done a great Serivce Aliana." he said making Aliana feel very proud of herself. "You are helping your brothers win this war."

"With all due respect Chancellor it was you who saved me from becoming a low life. I owe you and the republic that much." she said lowering her head in modesty.

"Come now child I have a new mission. There has been inportant infromation stolen from the republic by the separatist. I need you to get it back."

"But I though you were having the jedi take of it?" she said lowering her hood. They were in a private room she could take her hood down.

"I know my dear but the jedi are under severe strain and I wish to help them, but I fear that they will not accept." he said sighing.

"I'll do it." she said looking up with pride. Burtoni smiled.

"Good my dear you know the rules."  
"I must not be seen." she said. "I am very good at what I do Chancellor." she said smiling.

Rex was preparing his troops seeing that they had everything they needed. The Plan was to land a certain distance from the station and sneak though to the command center and take the information. They were keeping a group of clones near the ship just in case the plan backfired. As he went into one of the gun ships Ahsoka and Cody came in.

"I don't know Cody, his plan seems too, risky."

"Well wether we like or not we have to go with the General's plans." Cody said.

"I know but its usually your guys, myself or Master Kenobi who gets him out of trouble." Ahsoka said smiling at Rex as she entered. He nooded to her. She was like a little sister to him, and he would protect her just as a brother does. As the general's boarded they discussed the plan to the men. Rex looked at the world below them surprised to see a dense jungle below him. It took a while to find a clear spot but they eventually landed. They loaded unto the moist ground and marched on Rex as in amazment at all the plant life around him. He looked up to see that general's had stopped and he saw droids and the station in front of them.

Aliana climbed though the trees and had been able to see the station from her point. She smiled. This would be easy. She reached in her bag and pulled out a cloth which she wrapped around her head so no one would recognize her. She pulled out her dual blasters, and her metilian blades. They were flexable enough to bend, but strong enough to defect lightsabers and blasts. Her other items included small blades that she had in the sleeves of her clothes, detinators, and martial arts that she master which attcked a person's pressure points and could either kill them or cause them to not be able to move their limbs for a certain amoutn of time. She grabbed her binoculars and looked to see that the station was about 1 klikse away. She jumped though the bushing her martial giving her an advantage with the brached for her to swing on. She stopped and looked down to see clones, her brothers, trudging though wet ground. She wished for one of them to take off their helmets so she could see their faces and wonder if her was anything like their?

"Area is all clear sir." one of them came up in white and blue armor with a shoulder pad.

"Very good captain. I think its time we start going in." said one man who was obviously the great negotiator , General Obi-wan Kenobi. Skywalker is probably with him. She watched them, waiting to see what they would do. Hopefully they would create a distraction so that she could get the information. She turned her head and saw that a clone had taken his helmet off. Trying to get a better look she crained her neck to see his face. She saw that he had the same brown eyes, and dark hair. His face was rounded, and he had broader shoulders, his chin was more pronounced and he had thicker eyebrows. It gave him a.....defined face. She looked up to see a togrunta looking at the space in which she was hiding. She quickly hid behind the tree.

"Snipps what are you looking at?" Came Skywalkers voice.

"I though I saw someone up there." The girl pointed. Aliana heldher breath as a she heard a bird land and come out from the shadows.

"Snipps I think what you saw was the bird."

"I'm serious! I though I saw someone up there."

"Its okay Ahsoka. We need get moving." Kenobi said as he looked at the station. Aliana looked up to see. She had been planning to go though the sewers, but maybe they could show her an other option.

Rex watch the sun though a clearing. This planets turned counterclockwise so the sun rose in the west and set in the east. He had sat down knowing he would be doing much running and ducking in the next hour or so. Rex watch as Ahsoka was sparring with Anakin while Obi-wan watched. Clone were patroling the perimeter, and preparing their weapons. He had a feeling something big was going to happen. He didn't know what it meant. Maybe the force was trying to tell him something and he wasn't getting it?

"Rex you 'kay?" came Cody as he saw Rex stare off into the distance.

"Yea just thinking."

"About what?" Cody asked as he sat down next to Rex.

"Well I have this feeling that something big or important is going to happen but I also think I'm going insane."

Cody looked at him for a moment.

'Sure you aren't being superstitious?"

"No."

"Rex Cody we're ready to go." Skywalker said as he came over to the two of them.

"Yes sir."

The group crept slowly over the mound. Rex quietly followed Cody around the corner of the metal wall. Pairs of droids walked around, making it hard to find an entrance into the station. As Rex peaked over a corner Skywalker nodded and pulled out his saber. 10 droids guarded the entrance. Rex loaded his guns ready to fire when signaled. As Skywalker & Kenobi ran out and began to slice down the droids as Rex, Cody, and the other shot at them. As soon as the droid were gone they began to work on the code to open the door.

Creeping slowing to the airvent Aliana jumped up to the open shaft and climbed though the vent after about and half and hour she reached a point where she was able top stand up. Aliana saw she hit a dead end, and looked up. The vent went up, she grabbed her gun and shot the rope up to the top. Aliana managed to get to the top, and walk right above the room that held the holo. Droids were trying to open it, but were having no luck. Aliana burst from the vent and managed to blast all the droids. As she reached for she holo she heard a buzzer, and she turned to see her borther and the jedi blocking her only exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is one for the clones. Mostly from the girls POV**

Rex was shocked. A tall, what might be a woman, dressed in dark blue and holding the holo was standing right in front of them just as shocked as they were.

"Well this is...awkward." the woman said as she looked at them. Then General Kenobi spoke.

"Why do you want the holo?"

The woman gave a short laugh.

"Where's the fun in telling you Master Kenobi?" she said. She looked at the hexagonal box in her hand.

"That doesn't belong to you." Skywalker said coming forward and lighting his blade.

"Lets see tall, blonde brown hair, blue eyes, and bluntly coming forward without a plan, you must be General Skywalker." she said tossing the holo from one hand to the next. Rex could see the irritation cross the generals face as she mocked him.

"What do you want with it?" Kenobi repeated stepping forward.

"Ah ah ah, one more step and my hand might slip." she warned as she stood over the grate that had water flowing beneath. The generals stood there worried for a moment. Rex wanted to shoot that woman in the head.  
"Steady boys." she teased with a obnoxious voice. Ahsoka looked at the girl. Was this the girl in the trees?

Aliana waited. She wasn't afraid, of jedi or death. She feared being locked away and having her identity revealed. Holding the glowing box in her hands she attached it to her belt and reached for her pistols.

"Don't." Skywalker said his navy blade lighting in an instant. Aliana wasn't worried. She had dealt with a sith witch, and she had two blades.

"Well if your not against hitting a woman, give it your best shot." she said raisng her hands Her sleeves were filled with blades, and her fans in there. Anakin looked at her then ran at her. Exactly what she wanted. With a swip of her hands she shot the blades and him and managed to pin him against the wall.

"Master!" the Torgunta said as she went to get him out of there. Then Obi-wan and her brother began to attack her. Boy where they in for a surprise.

Ahsoka pulled the blades out. Her master once his left arm was free he pulled his other one free and looked around. The clones were shooting but it wasn't doing much. She was deflecting each one with golden blades that looked like fans. As Obi-wan came forward and slice down at her leg she blocked it with her fans.

"Wait master does she have?"

"Metilian blades? Yea." he said. Ahsoka was surprised. It was an extremely rare metal and it was the only one that was known to resist being sliced by a saber. By the way she was using it Ahsoka could tell she was a master at it. But Obi-wan had knocked both out of her hand.

"Surrender." he said pointing it at her masked face.

"Sorry Surrender isn't in my vocabulary." she said. Quick as a flash she used her knuckles and hit his collar bone, wrists and backs parts of his neck. Then with amazing dexterity she jumped over him and up on the wall, back flipped over and went down the vent.

"Obi-wan are you okay?" Anakin said as he went to his former master.

"I'm not sure Anakin. Cody Rex go down the vent and see if you can cut her off then we'll see if we can stop her on the outside." Obi-wan said.

"Yes sir." Rex and Cody said as they lowered themselves down the vent. Both ran though the vent.

Aliana ran down the vents. She had stayed long enough to hear his plan and know she had to book. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Stopping for a moment she placed her device to the holo and it copied the information in it just as two clones came in front of her. One was the blue armored one she had seen but the yellowed plated one she hadn't. Then a thought struck her. Would she kill them or let them capture her?

"Put your weapon down." The yellow one said firmly. She laughed gently.

"That might be easier said than done since I have my hands in the air and two are pointing guns at me." she said throwing in her feminine charm. Both looked at each other for a moment. Taking advantage of that she hit Cody the same places she hit Kenobi except he fell down paralyzed for the time being. The blue one however was still fighting back. As both began to hit each other. She managed to get him in the face. Meanwhile Rex was having some second thoughts about this. All he was doing was blocking her attempted kick and punches he wasn't actually hitting her. He didn't know if he should hit her or not. After throwing him to the ground she looked at him.

"Hm. I guess should have expected this from a clone only standard." she said standing with a pose. Any sympathy Rex held for her disappeared. As he ran forward his fist came and smacked her face. The look of amusement was gone from her eye.

"Didn't the Kaminoan ever tell you? Its not nice to hit a lady." she snarled and fought back. Then Rex realized he might be out of his league. As he took another swip at her she grabbed his shoulder and he felt her knee him behind his knee's but her grabbed her wrist and the holo. She managed to pull away and run down the hallway. Rex got up but there was no point chasing her now.

"Cody you 'kay?" he asked as he saw Cody sit up.

"No I can't move my arms." he said. He his friend up both made there down the vents and Rex realized he had something in his hands. A pearl bracelet that was braided and had 15 Kaminoan pearls on it.

"Cody do you recognize this?" he said showing it to the commander. Cody looked at it for a moment.

"Are those?"

"Yea, which means our friend either took them or did Kamino a service." Rex said pocketing the bracelet and contacting the general.

Aliana ran down the vent and came out to the drain point. She sprinted though the trees, hoping to find her ship before time ran out. After running for about half an hour she stooped in front of a pile of wet leave, in which her ship was covered in. After opening the hatch and climbing in Aliana made contact with the Chancellor.

"Ah Aliana, how goes your mission?"

"Good I got the information, I'm sending it to you right now." she said placing the device in a connector and watched the info go right to the Chancellor.

"Thank you my dear. I must say you looked worried." He said noting the look on Aliana's face.

"I came in contact with my brothers, do you think I should be worried?" she asked. The Chancellor thought for a moment.

"Unless they saw your face my dear, you have nothing to worry about."

Aliana sighed in relief. They don't know who she is, for now.

How was that? Thanxs 4 the reviews hope you like this chapter, and tell me idea about the next, I like to hear idea from my readers


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is one for the clones. Mostly from the girls POV**

As Rex and Cody emerged from the vent shaft, the generals were standing there waiting for them.

"Captain Rex do you have the holo?" General Kenobi asked as he hepled them out.

"Yes General." Rex said grabbing the blue hexagon from his belt. They quickly went back the ships to make their report to the council.

"Good to hear, saved the holocron you did." Yoda said. After the report was finshed Skywalker turned towards them.

"Rex you okay?" he asked as they made there way towards.

"General, I'm not sure. I grabbed this off our friends wrist." Rex said holding up the bracelet of pearls. As Skywalker looked at, Ahsoka came up.

"Master, The Chancellor wants to speak with you and Master Obi-wan." she said.

"Alright snipps." Skywalker said handing the bracelet back to Rex and walking away. Ahsoka looked at Rex and saw the pearls in his hand.

"Hey Rex whatcha got there?" she said pointing to his hand. After letting her look at it, Rex stared at it for a moment. Why would a woman like that, be holding something so rare to Kaminoans?

"Rex are you listening?" Came Ahsoka's voice from far off.

"Hmm, oh sorry kid." he said shaking his head.

"Well as I was saying we could go down to the lab and look for DNA samples and see where it came from and who it belongs to." she said.

"Alright lets go." Rex said walking with Ahsoka down to the lower levels of the ship. This is where clone who are trained in scienes work on machines, medicine, or other stuff. Rex walked over to a clone.

"Hey Owen can you have this searched for a DNA sample?" he asked his fellow borthe who was looking at several charts.

"Sure, but why a bracelet?" he said taking off a pair of microgoggles.

"Its to see if we can found our assailant and figure out if she works for the seps or us." Rex said as Ahsoka came over.

"I'll try Rex but find a DNA sample take about a week or more depending how many people touched the bracelet bare handed." Owen said grabbing the trinket and setting it under his light. Rex and Ahsoka walked away talking about there next mission but Rex's mind was still on the woman.

Aliana hurried to the senators apartment. As she entered the aged Kaminoan came out.

"Aliana are you alright? How was your mission?" Burtoni asked as the young woman set her things down on the couch.

"Madame I'm fine, and my mission was kind of a success." she said sitting down.

"What do you mean kind of?" Burtoni said sitting down and looking at the clone with her big azure eyes. Aliana sighed and began to explain what happened and her ecounter with her brothers.

"Aliana where's your bracelet?" Burtoni asked seeing the girls right wrist blank. Aliana groaned.

"Oh no I think one of the clone when he grabbed me may have taken it off." she said covering her fac with her hands.

"Well what can they do find a DNA sample? It will only show theirs?"

"Yes but I'm a girl my DNA chart will read slightly different from ours." Aliana said realzing that she had to geat that bracelet back asap or face of consequences.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is one for the clones. Mostly from the girls POV**

Aliana paced around. Today they would be meeting with the jedi council, hopefully the two jedi she encountered wouldn't be there.

"Aliana come and get dressed." Burtoni said flourishing a white dress that was embroided with dark blue patterns in, and it flashed everytime she moved around. As Aliana put it on and went to help the senator the thoughs of jedi came though her mind.

"Dear please calm down." Burtoni said smiling at the girl. "Now finish getting ready." the Kaminoan said walking to her closet. Aliana sat down and put on make up, dark blue eyeshadow, two pairs of silver earrings (she had double piercing) and a perfume. Standing up she looked just like the hand maiden she played so well. She escourted the Senator to the Chancellors office. As she entered with the senator 5 jedi were standing there. Aliana saw one jedi it was the one she had hit and the one clone. Keeping hood over her face she walked forward to the group with Burtoni sheilding her mind so that the jedi couldn't read it.

"Madame Burtoni." came the voices of the clone. _Not over here please not over here _she begged but the clone walked over.

"Why Cody what are you doing here?" Burtoni said.

"The jedi asked me to be a representative for the clone in this meeting." Cody said straightening with pride. Aliana kept her head low and under her hood.

"Is this your hand maiden Miss?" Cody asked polietly trying to get a better look a the girl.

"Yes but she's very shy."

Just in time the meeting had began. Aliana stood by Burtoni dozing in and out of what they were talking about. Then a topic brought her back from her world.

"Chancellor when myself and Skywalker went to retrieve the holocron a woman by the looks of it was there. She already had the holo in her hand. We're not sure if she was a bounty hunter or a spy for the separatist."

"Why Master Kenobi did you talk to this woman?"

"No she had already escaped by the time we left the separatist base." Master Kenobi said leaning back in the chair.

"Well maybe she was just a meddle some bounty hunter, I'm sure it was nothing." The Chancellor said in a final way. As soon as the meeting ended Burtoni and Aliana hung back to talk to the Chancellor.

"You must be more careful my dear." Palpatine said.

"I know but they didn't see who I was or where I was heading." Aliana replied. "I can do this Chancellor."

"Alright my dear but do be careful." he said. When she looked at him he had this glint in his eye, it made her feel very uneasy in his presence. She would be keeping a closer eye on the Chancellor and the jedi from now on hopefully this wouldn't end in disaster.

Cody walked with General Kenobi to the hangar bay.

"Cody you seem distracted, something wrong?" Kenobi asked him.

"Well when this bounty hunter hit me I couldn't move. I wondering what she did."

"It appeared she hit nerve points a rare skill few can learn and it takes years to master." Kenobi said thoughfully. As they reached the crusier they saw Skywalker watching Rex and Ahsoka doing something.

"Focus Ahsoka."

"I'm trying."

"Relax kid."

"I'm trying."

"Ahsoka."

"I'M TRYING!" she roared.

"Snipps I was going to say good job." Skywalker said crossing his arms and looking at his pupil.

"Oh." Ahsoka quietly.

"Anakin I need to talk to you." Obi-wan said.

"Okay Ahsoka stay here and try to work on force lifting the boxes." Anakin said. After leaving Ahsoka with Rex and Cody, Obi-wan and Anakin walked off to the Temple.

"Whats up Master?" Anakin inquired.

"Remember when that Bounty hunter attacked me?"

"Yes?"

"The problem with that is that I couldn't call on the force. She blocked it from me some how."

"Is that even possible?" Anakin said in slight horror.

"Apparently, we need to warn the council, this girl could cause some serious damage to the republic." Obi-wna said looking at the setting sun


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is one for the clones. Mostly from the girls POV**

Aliana grabbed her bag and went towards her ship. After entering she closed the hatch and went to read the holo pad detailing her next mission.

**Objective:**Capture information about new separatist weapon idea

**Reason:**New weapon massive destrution of major clone facilities

**Location:**Delta 5

Delta five was planet with an abandoned sith temple.

"Figures." she muttered. put the pad down and started up the ship. While passing though the atmosphere she saw a huge republic crusier hovering right above. Setting the coordinates and auto pilet she went to the window. Looking at the ship she placed her hand on the window having the sudden urg to fly into the crusier.

"Rex you 'kay?" Ahsoka asked seeing her friend looking out he window into space.

"Yea." he said setting his helmet down and facing her.

"Your not yourself." she observed.

"Well that woman, seemed familiar. Thats not crazy right?" Rex asked.

"No." Ahsoka said. "Your with jedi, maybe you have high midichlorinan count." she joked. Rex grimaced. He looked down to see his wrist was blinking.

"Captain Rex, you may wanna get down here." came the voice of Owen pver the com.

"'kay be down in minute." Rex said walking down to the medic bay Ahsoka at his heels.

"It started when I was reading the charts." Owen said passing two chart to Rex. "I noticed that it had almost exactly the same as clone DNA except for a couple things."

"And that would be?" Rex said looking at th complicated chart.

"Look right here the one that says kkik, that is for us, the one that says kiik that is our friend is a girl, our sister in fact." Owen finished. Rex and Ahsoka stared at him dumbstruck.

Navigting her way though asteroids, Aliana was cursing the task she had ahead of her. She had to find this thing called a sith holocron, like jedi holocron but for sith because it held the information on this weapon, and Aliana offically hate holocrons now. Landing she noticed a dense fog had settled around. This place was a desert. Checking to make sure the air was okay for her to breath Aliana grabbed her gear and went out. It was a dark, dank, and creepy place.

"The amount of life here is at the bare minimum, no wonder a sith wants to be here." she muttered. Wallking for a few mintues she eventually came up to a temple built out of a dark stone. After walking around she found a steep set of stairs. Knowing that this place was probably laidened with booby traps, spells, Aliana walked up cautiously, hands on her dual pistols, waiting for someone or thing to jump out at her. The sound of her stepping on something Aliana looked down to find a corspe, or a corspe that was a corspe came alive and was sliced down.

"These slice marks are fresh." she said looking at the gashes on the dead body. At that moment it came alive and grabbed her, and screamed. Reacting Aliana grabbed her pistol and shot it hoping the screaming didn't alert anything else.

"God what else is in this temple?" she thought out loud.

Ahsoka set off at a brisk march up to the control room where her master was Rex was walking behind her. He looked distracted.

"Snipps, Rex whats the matter?" Anakin said looking at his padawan who had a angry, disturbed face, while Rex just looked bewildered.

"That woman we meet up with on Bellassa is, is, um well, um."

"Snipps spill."

"She the clones sister, so to speak."

"What?"

"I'm serious this woman is a female version of the clones."

"Rex were you there for this too?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir."

"This complacates things." Anakin sighed running his hands though his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is one for the clones. Mostly from the girls POV**

"Is it even possible for the Kaminoans to have made that mistake?" Anakin asked.

"Apparently yes, it is." Owen said giving the chart for the general to looked at. "Our DNA is exactly the same except for the fact that she is a woman."

"Master do we report this to the council?" Ahsoka asked seeing her master was thinking very hard about this.

"I say we ask Obi-wan about this see what he has to say then tell the council." Anakin said.

After that encounter with the corspe Aliana was getting a spooked out, and the mist didn't help. It had let up a little bit but she still couldn't see about 10 ft in front of her. Finally after about an hour of climbing Aliana reached flat ground. Sitting on it she could now see over the mist. The view was incrediable, a sun was over the mist, but the mist was like a blanket, not allowing any of the suns rays to penetrat though. Getting up Aliana cautiously went forward observing everything around her. As she did her foot sank though a rock.

"Oh crap."

She ducked as arrows from nowhere began to shoot at her. Not thinking she ran right across having more arrows shot at her. The fact that the mist was in the temple its self, she couldn't see where she was going. As she took her next step the ground seemed to disappear, seeing that she was falling, Aliana grabbed a cable and hooked on to the edge as the sound of rocks falling. Looking up she noticed everything seemed quiet, too quiet.

Obi-wan stood there, hand on chin, as he listened to what Anakin was telling him. It was unbelieveable, not unlikely, but hard to believe.

"Are you sure Anakin?"

"Yes, 100% positive."

"We need to report this to the council." Obi-wan replied now thinking about the possible idea of this getting out into the public would be bad.

"Obi-wan we're in the Hioto sector, a message to the council won't go though to Corescant." Anakin said crossing his arms.

"Right I guess we'll wait till after the mission." Obi-wan agreed. Both had been sent to Delta 5 to find Ventress, according to clone intelligence, this was where she was hiding.

Climbing up her cable Aliana peered over the edge. A rock had closed over the enterence. No way in, no way out. Climbing onto the other side she noticed the halls go larger. Aliana wondered if she was getting to the center of the temple yet. Feeling it would better to walk, Aliana came forward. The Darkness began to press around her, good thing she isn't afraid of the dark. It was long enough that she came to an open space. Looking up, there was light shinning in but no opening hole.

"What?" she said looking up.

"Nice to see you."

The voice of Dooku's, woman lets go with that, was standing there with droids behind her smiling.

**Im an so sry readers I am having a bit of a hiatus and this was just hard for me think of a good chapter but i didn't want 2 keep you hanging off to long so I will update as soon as this stupid hiatus thing blows over. Sryy :( **


	7. Chapter 7

Aliana glared at Ventress as she walked forward.

"Well if it isn't the republic's little envoy." she commented looking at woman.

"Good to see you too hairless harpy." Aliana snarled back. Taking a quick glance, she groaned internally to find that she was out numbered.

"I can see the republic is now failing in many things, even its own information." Ventress said walking around her, eye like ice.

"What do you want with me Ventress? I know you too well to think you would keep me alive out the _goodness_ of your heart?" Aliana said, attempting to stall so she could figure a way out.

"My master wants you alive." Ventress said the coolness in her voice chilling Aliana slightly but not enough to scare her. Then to her delight a crack in the wall, that if hit with the right amount of force and precision, could fell the roof.

"You are full of information, information the Separatist need. I do believe after a little, persuasion, you will tells us everything."

"Over my dead, mutilated body." Aliana snapped glaring at the witch.

"That can be arranged." Ventress said a cruel smile forming on her face.

Ahsoka stood patiently as the scanners looked for life in the virtually empty system. When she had the read about the mission, this system was once a thriving sector until the dark side had clouded and taken over everything. Now all that was left deserted planets, and traces of life. When they had entered the system Ahsoka could feel the dark side drenching her in cold. Shivering slightly Ahsoka moved closer to her master as they looked at the dark planet. Clouds colored grey, black, and silver swirled around it forming a opaque wall.

"Rex check for any signs of life on that rock."

"Yes sir."

Rex looked as the scanner began work its way around the planet.

"Life is barely existing on that rock." Ahsoka said, shocked at the low levels.

"Thats because the darkside of the force drained the life out of the planet." Anakin said checking the screen his blue eyes narrowing. Ahsoka's jaw dropped at hearing that news. She had read about darkside powers, but nothing about draining life from some living thing, ever.

"The Dark Lord Ki'osa had gain this power. He had become too powerful, and like many dark lords was murdered by his apprentence, Darth Tyrannis." Obi-wan said hand moving instinctively to his beard.

"They say his spirit still wanders the planet, waiting for some forms of life to come." Anakin said.

"Generals, no offense, but that is one creepy planet." Rex said looking his superiors, eyebrows raised.

"I quite agree Captain." Obi-wan agreed chuckling.


	8. Chapter 8

Aliana could feel her finger get itchy for her guns, but it wasn't the right time. Ventress kept walking back and forth talking on about her genius plan, that was going to get her back into Dooku's ugly left hand. All she could think of was either what a brown noser this woman was, or how insane she was.

"Mistress our scanners have picked up what look like three republic cruisers orbiting the planet."

Ventress whirled around demanding why they didn't inform her sooner. Now was the right time, quick as a flash she cocked her gun and shot the crack. The walls shook and began to crumble, and Aliana moved out of harms way. Covering her head, Aliana waited till the rocks stopped falling. Seeing that she was now physically separated from her enemies, Aliana dug in her pouch and pulled out her communicator. Pressing the red button she contacted her astro droid C3-Q9.

"C3? C3 Are you there?"

A whistle confirmed, and relaxed her slightly.

"C3 I need you too find help, any help, see about contacting that Jedi cruiser. And relay this message."

Rex stared at the scanner with nothing coming up. This was the part of the missions he hated the most, the waiting to see of anything will happen.

"Hey Rex maybe if you talk to the scanner it will start telling you where the seppies base is." Cody teased seeing his fellow captain glared expectantly.

"This is stupid." Rex muttered. Leaning back in his chair he yawned, hopefully he could catch some shut eye while waiting for the scanner to go off or something. Feeling his head move to the right Rex was about to sleep when a shrill beeping awoke him.

"Its a ship, from the planet." he said as Cody and himself leaned in.

"Is it a sep, mercinary, or lost?"

"None, its republic made." Rex said, looking at his friend the same bemused look on his face.

Soon the two, the Generals, and Ahsoka were walking down to the hangar bay.

"Could this be a trap?" Ahsoka asked hesitantly

"No. We would've sense it." Obi-wan assured. "But I am curious what a republic ship is doing out here."

As they watch the ship landed, and waited for the passengers to exit, but much to their surprise a red and grey astro droid wheel out whistling excitedly.

"Well Anakin, I suppose this is your area." Obi-wan said looking at his former padawan humor sparkling in his eyes. Rolling his eyes Anakin looked down at the frantic astro droid.

"Hey." he said kneeling in front machine, worried slightly for his safety. Anakin listened to the machine as it told him what we needed to do.

"Well?" Obi-wan asked.

"It needs to show us something."

The droid wheeled itself out of the hangar down the hall into the conference room. The five followed in the room, and looked at the droid. Plugging in the droid locks the doors, and shut off the camera's.

"What's it doing?" Rex said. A second later a voice filled the room.

"To those listening, my astro droid C3 has brought you this message of great importance. I need you to make assurances that you will keep my name and everything me, and what I tell about silent but to those in this room. My droid will leave if you feel this is too much. I should also tell you, this could be important, especially for your clones."

Rex saw the cautious glance go between the generals.

"Continue C3." Anakin said nodding at the droid.

"For the past 18 hours I have been on the planet system Delta 5, on the smallest planet, Sirros. I came here in search of a sith holocron, which has been said to posses the power to literally 'suck' the life out from living organisms. As you see the suppose sith lord must've tried his new power on the planets closes to him. If your in this system you must have noticed that dwindling amount of life, and the strong presence of the darkside here." the woman said. "And for the record, the reason i am on this mission is because it will affect me too. Hard to believe that the Kaminoan's might've actually make a mistake isn't it? But here I am."

Then sounds of drilling came through on the message.

"I have no time and I do need help, and believe me it isn't any fun for me either. Oh by the way, tell my favorite general's Skywalker and Kenobi, I say hi."

The message ended with everybody wondering what was going on.


End file.
